Plutia
Plutia, known as in Japan, is a character in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, and is the CPU of Planeptune in a 1980s-parallel universe. Her nickname is Pururut and she's known for her gentle appearance but is quite difficult to read. Personality Plutia has a very gentle appearance, and does not seem to be a bad person or naughty. However, she is usually skipping out on her Goddess duties, much like how Neptune would if given the chance to go and have fun instead. Considering she is seen holding a Neptune doll, she may very much like Neptune. One of her special attacks show her stomping on this doll (with a voodoo doll effect on enemies), so she may have a minor (compared to Iris Heart's) sadistic streak. She values friendship, and takes it very seriously. Iris Heart Plutia's goddess form, while she actually retains her carefree voice, unlike most others whose voice does change her characteristics change instead. She becomes very sadistic and cold, causing trauma for everybody, friend or foe alike. Due to this extreme sadistic streak , Neptune refers to this form as "Sadie", a play on the word "Sadist". This tendancy is revealed in one of her spcial attacks, where she stomps on the enemy, and the players are treated to a first person view of the monster first. Appearance Plutia has small similarities in terms of design to Neptune herself. But whether she has a personal connection or not is unknown. She looks to be pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an uneven length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime. As Iris Heart, Plutia's hair becomes a brighter, dark purple color and lengthens somewhat as its pulled out of its braid. Her bangs remain the same, though longer and tend to cover her eyes easily. Her eyes seem to be the same shade of pink but are much more squinted. She wears a black HDD outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tanktop like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Weapons and Abilities Quotes 'As Plutia' *''"Ooh, you're still alive. Um, are you... umm... okay?"'' *''"No, I'm telling you the truth. I would never tell a lie..."'' *''"Uh-oh... I did it again."'' *''"But if this many monsters are around, we can't have a picnic..."'' *"Peer-at-you? Aw, that's not a cute name at all..." ''(Plutia mispronouncing Pirachu's name) *"''Ooh, clever girl..." *"Wow, fun!" *''"Aw, she's so lucky... Neppy made fast friends with all of the kids..."'' *''"Huh? Neppy gave the wrong answer?"'' *''"Aww, I wanted to stay longer and play a while longer..."'' *''"The Seven Nutmegs are evil!"'' 'As Iris Heart' *''"Aww, don't make that pouty face... It makes me want to torment you more..."'' *''"Is that your "please punish me" face?"'' *''"Like a bitch in heat... Control your more primal urges, you dog."'' *''"Hey Blanny. Look at me. Let me see your tear-stained face and bright red eyes..."'' *''"All of these women are my pets!"'' *''"You will call me Madame Goddess, scum!"'' *''"What? I can't hear your pathetic whimpering."'' *''"Don't lump me in with her generation. I am a kind and young woman with a gentle heart."'' *''"Prepare yourself for a punishment so severe, your ass will be red for all time!"'' Trivia *Plutia's slippers almost resemble a popular pink bear called "Gloomy Bear" a bit without the blood. *Like Neptune, Plutia's breasts drastically grows when she transforms. The reason is unknown as to why they share this trait. They also share the trait of their personalities drastically altering whenever they transform into their Goddess forms. *Plutia uses a doll for her weapon, which she animates with her magic. This is a reference to Lulu of Final Fantasy X. *In Japan, Plutia is known as Pururut. *Plutia calls Neptune "Neppy" and Blanc "Blanny", while she is called "Plutie" by Neptune. Curiously, she consistently call Nepgear "Neppy.Jr" in either her CPU or human form, whereas she will refer to her other friends by their proper names when she transforms into Iris Heart. *Plutia is one of only two CPU characters whose attack skills are different between Human and HDD forms, the other being Peashy. *Plutia is based on a console prototype which has never been released from Sega called the Sega Pluto. Gallery Category:Female character Category:HDD users Category:Planeptune residents Category:CPU Category:Goddess Category:Plutia Category:Neptunia Victory character Category:Character with healing abilities